Bwandon
Overview Brandon, A.K.A Bwandon, is known for his editing capabilities and being unnaturally good at games. He also owns The Random Gaming Channel, where he uploads solo let's plays when he can. Personal Life Brandon was born in the small village of "Small Village" in Croatia. He's the result of the one night stand of Leonardo Dicaprio and Kate Winslet after filming Titanic. There was no 9 months of labor. He miraculously became a full grown fetus overnight. After he was born, they dropped him off at the nearest farm house to hide their shame, but knew he would be great someday. They both then headed back to the USA. The owners of the farm, Yuri and Shiva Grabmyknobski, found Brandon on their porch, crying to the tune of "What is Love?". They quickly took him in and raised him as one of their own. He learned various languages, from English to Memelish. At the age of 10, he accidentally wandered onto a plane, piloted by Harrison Ford, and they took off towards Oswego, Illinois. Harrison Ford crashed onto a nearby golf course. He took this opportunity to run away and make sure no one noticed. He ran over to Long Beach Elementary School, where he pretended to be a student, eventually graduating and moving on to Plank Junior High School. He met many of his friends here, but longed for his home back in Croatia. He knew he had to continue his education here to make his family proud. After 3 long grueling years of junior high, he went on to 4 more grueling years of schooling at Oswego High School. It was here where he met The NUGGS crew. They went on all sorts of crazy adventures, like going to The Campground, and going to plenty of parties. Brandon then took it upon himself to start making YouTube videos. After years of training on Mt. Fuji, he was finally ready to edit in a masterful way. He created The Random Game Gamer, which has recently been changed to The Random Gaming Channel, following a dispute with Random Randerson IV. Today, Brandon continues to work on videos on both his channel and Official Big Boy. Achievements *Was Time Magazine's "Person of the Year" of 2006 *Has won more Oscars than his biological father, with 3. All of them were for Best Picture. *Has participated in the Fitnessgram Pacer Test *5+ years of experience with Sony Vegas Pro *His name is Brandon *Has ran for president 8 times, and won all of them. No really. *Has over 300 games in his steam library. Like, that's a lot. *Saw Damn Daniel weeks before it became a thing. Now it's just stupid. *Unreasonably good at Cluster Puck *He's the oldest in the group Quotes "So... How old is this fashioned?" "Cleveland has been under construction since 161868." "How is that their signature blend if they don't even have their signature on it?" "What if I ordered the all-you-can-eat pancakes and told them to hold the pancakes?" "I whisk you wouldn't do that. I know what's at whisk." "Ah pbbt ah pbbt ah pbbt ah pbbt ah pbbt"